


【胖雨】军装车

by semi_fortuneteller



Category: pu - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 02:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semi_fortuneteller/pseuds/semi_fortuneteller





	【胖雨】军装车

“热死了热死了！”周雨钻进驾驶座，麻溜地打开空调，冲着坐进副驾驶的樊振东抱怨，“你说这大热天的，还非得在室外表彰，要我说，直接把勋章给我们就得了……”周雨鼓起嘴巴呼了一口气，顺手解开军装衬衣领口的扣子，露出一段突出的锁骨，汗水反射出晶亮的光芒。  
樊振东话还没说出口，身侧的车窗玻璃就被敲了敲。他把玻璃降下来，王皓的脑袋就探进来。  
“热得够呛吧？”王皓扫了一眼两个像从水里面捞出来的小子，笑了起来，“带你们出去搓一顿好的！”  
“周雨。”  
“哎，”周雨探过身子从王皓手里接下一瓶冰水，听王皓讲行车路线。  
樊振东没听，他的视线落在周雨的后背，那里被汗水浸湿，布料贴着细瘦的脊背上的凹陷，拉出优美的弧度。他蜷起四指，拇指扣在食指的第二和第三指节之间，突然就觉得很想啃手指，或者是什么别的东西。  
“胖儿，你喝一口吧。”送走了王皓，周雨把水瓶子往樊振东怀里塞。  
“哦，”樊振东回过神来，摊开手掌，“不用了，小雨你喝吧。”  
“你和我客气什么呀？”周雨瞪圆了眼睛，觉得小孩有点奇怪，“皓哥也真扣，咱们两个人就给一瓶水，”他摇摇头，拧开瓶盖喝了一口。  
樊振东把视线从周雨滚动的喉结上收回来，低着头算，亚锦赛之后是封训，完了又飞德国，上一次这么和周雨两个人待在一起是什么时候了？  
他接过周雨递给他的水瓶，仰头灌了一口，冰凉的液体滑进咽喉，显得身上愈发热起来，连车上的空调也不好使。樊振东又悄咪咪地望了一眼周雨的侧脸。  
“小胖子，你怎么老看我啊？”周雨左手扶住方向盘，右手抽空揉了一把樊振东的脑袋，盯着前方，眼角嘴角都扬起来。  
樊振东脑子一热，捉住周雨想要退回去的手，“你好看啊。”  
周雨被樊振东一句话打了个措手不及，一踩刹车停在红灯前面，有些诧异地转头。樊振东盯着他，慢慢低头，吻在周雨手背上，又意犹未尽地啃了一口漂亮的骨节。  
“你你你樊振东你干什么呢！”周雨气急败坏地抽回手掌，脸上晕开一片绯红。  
“我饿了嘛！”樊振东咧开嘴，像一只偷了腥的猫。  
周雨不打算搭理这个小混蛋，奈何小混蛋的目光灼灼，黏在他身上快要烧出一个洞来了。这空调怎么不好使了啊？就像按到了烤箱的开关，周围的空气迅速升温。  
“你能不能别看我了？就……就不能等回去再，那什么……”周雨咬着牙，声音从牙缝里挤出来，越来越细。  
“那小雨你先亲我一下呗。”小孩学坏了，一本正经地耍起流氓来。  
又是一个红灯，周雨一个急刹车，前轮压在停车线前面，扭过头就在樊振东脸上啄了一口。只是动作太急，嘴唇擦着樊振东的脸颊一直蹭到了耳垂。  
你们知道身上过电的感觉吗？要命了，樊振东想。  
这回他不打算放周雨回去了，单手扣住周雨的后脑勺就照着嘴唇吻了上去。周雨还没缓过神来，就已经被攻城略地了。樊振东的舌头缠着周雨的舌头，半是占有半是挑逗，把周雨亲了个七荤八素，直到后面的车子不耐烦地按喇叭周雨才猛然惊醒，推开樊振东，抖着手发动车子。  
他咬着水润的下唇，心脏还在不安分地乱跳，扑腾着想要从胸腔跃出，埋进心爱的人怀里。  
偏生樊振东还在一边补刀：“小雨，你这样开车很危险。”  
闭嘴，还不是你害的！  
“小雨，这个路口从左边上去，有一条小路通到公园的林子里，基本上没人……”樊振东的声音幽幽响起。  
周雨在心里骂了一句，方向盘向左打死，车轮摩擦着地面就向樊振东指的方向冲过去了。  
“咔——”周雨干脆利落地拉起手刹，连车都没下，抬起长腿就跨到了副驾驶。樊振东都给吓了一跳，手忙脚乱地护住周雨的脑袋不让他被磕着。周雨把自己塞进狭小的副驾驶室，面对樊振东坐在他的腿上，捧着他的脸狠狠地咬在嘴唇上，如野兽一般撕咬着唇瓣，到了快要窒息才松开。  
樊振东的手抚着周雨的后背，给暴躁的小动物顺毛，一边伸出手指摩挲周雨红肿的下唇，停在一个渗着血丝的小口子上，微微用力，细微的痛感像一道闪电钻进周雨的脑子里，“啪”地炸开一个电火花。  
“雨哥不再等一等了？”樊振东似笑非笑，明知故问。  
雷哥挑挑眉，话语里满是挑衅：“要等你等。”边说边抬手解衬衫的扣子，好看的锁骨，白皙的胸膛，一点一点向樊振东袒露。  
“等是傻子。”樊振东都没等到周雨把衬衫完全解开，就吻上了周雨的锁骨，舌头在锁骨上的凹陷里打了个转，又滑向饱满的胸肌，最后含住因为动情而立起来的乳珠。  
“唔……”周雨抓在樊振东肩膀上的手猛然收紧。  
樊振东推开一点，咬住凌乱的军服胸口别着的勋章，六芒星尖锐的一角抵在被吮吸得通红的乳首上，光亮的金色表面映出周围一圈泛着水光的红晕。  
疼……冰凉的金属质感在火热又敏感的尖端游走，像猎人的刀尖在猎物身上逡巡，刺痛感折磨着周雨，不断颤抖的身子和哽在喉咙里的呻吟却出卖了他的快感。  
樊振东半仰着头，眼睛不愿意放过周雨脸上的任何一个表情。动情的，迷乱的，还有红着眼眶蓄着泪，喘息着和他说：“别弄了……这里……不要了……”  
“那……雨哥想要哪里？”樊振东听话地松开勋章，认真地盯着周雨，就像以前每一次，樊振东仰着头听他讲解技战术。  
去他妈的好学的小师弟！周雨没控制住，表情一时有些狰狞。  
樊振东一眯眼，抬起一条腿，膝盖不轻不重地顶在会阴部，仍是那副无辜单纯的表情，“是这里吗？”  
周雨弓起背，像一只被踩到尾巴的猫，呜咽了一声把脑袋扎进了樊振东的颈窝就没了动静。樊振东也不急，就维持着这个动作和周雨干耗着。他太了解周雨了，各个方面。  
“……你还不快一点……”从颈侧传来闷闷的声音。  
樊振东无声地笑了笑，身子前倾，一手去够手套箱里的润滑油，一手“啪嗒”就把周雨的皮带扣解了开来，整套动作一气呵成，比樊振东反手拧拉的动作还要行云流水。  
当然，周雨这个时候看着就没有那么赏心悦目了。小话痨还在自己脑子里吐槽把弟弟养成了恶狼，如狼似虎的弟弟就已经把手指按在了那个隐秘的入口。周雨一下子绷紧身体，把嘴唇咬得发白。  
樊振东很有耐心，手指摁在入口处缓缓按摩，直到把褶皱都揉开了，才把手指推进去，甬道里的嫩肉立刻热情地咬上来，让樊振东不由得发出一声满足的喟叹。周雨更臊了，只能像一只鸵鸟一样把脑袋埋得更低。他的鼻尖贴在樊振东的肩膀上，汗珠沿着鼻梁滚落，砸在象征着军人身份和荣誉的肩章上，浸出一块深绿色的斑痕。  
一股草莓的香气在狭小封闭的空间里弥漫开来，樊振东偏头把嘴唇覆在周雨透着粉红的颈侧。看来他的草莓熟了。  
突如其来的电话铃声打乱了两人的节奏。周雨慌乱地抬起头，手忙脚乱地从一旁的驾驶座上摸出自己的手机，一看屏幕，好嘛，王皓。  
“你……你快点出去！”周雨恶狠狠地对着樊振东说，可惜眼睛还蒙着水汽，声音也是软的。  
樊振东自然也看到了手机屏幕上的名字，瘪了瘪嘴，不情不愿地把手指退了出来。  
周雨又平复了一下气息，这才接起电话来。  
电话那头王皓的声音响起来，无非是问这俩小祖宗跟车跟到哪儿去了，大家都到庆功宴的场地了，才发现把俩主角给弄丢了。  
周雨也不敢大声，怕给听出破绽，就在那支支吾吾地应付王皓。樊振东却不老实，脑袋在周雨脖子上蹭来蹭去，过了一会儿大约是等得不耐烦了，直接一口咬在周雨的耳垂上。周雨一激灵差点把手机给扔了，好歹记住用手捂住嘴才没让声音从嘴巴里漏出来。可是周雨的气息这回再没法喘匀了，他勉强压住喘息声，空着的手在罪魁祸首的腰上猛掐。  
樊振东脸上一皱，只能清了清嗓子凑到正在通话的手机旁边，“喂，皓哥。对，是我，雨哥他身体不舒服，我们就没跟上……”樊振东也没比周雨好到哪里去，一团邪火在身体里上蹿下跳，只能刻意压低了声线。  
王皓觉得不对劲儿，“小胖你嗓子怎么了？”  
樊振东飞快地瞥了一眼周雨，回答道：“刚被雨哥传染的……”话音未落腰上又给来了一下。  
王皓一头雾水，不过既然周雨身体不舒服，又有樊振东跟着，就让他俩回去歇着。  
好容易糊弄了王皓，周雨把手机一丢，脱了力似的，上半身瘫在樊振东身上，只觉得脑子里一团浆糊。迷糊间听见耳边传来一声清脆的皮带扣的声音，还没反应过来，搭在樊振东腰间的手就给拧到身后，抽下来的军用皮带候着，捆了个结实。  
“樊振东你干什么……”  
樊振东扭头用嘴唇轻轻碰了一下周雨的脸颊，声音也是轻缓温柔的，带着点沙哑：“小雨，乖。”  
周雨的心脏抖了一下。没有人比他更了解樊振东了。这个比自己小五岁的弟弟，总是以和年龄不相符的沉稳与强大实力示人。冰面上越是平静，底下越是暗潮汹涌。  
樊振东用手掐住周雨的腰往自己身前送，对准地方一顶到底。猎人迫不及待地用利箭刺进羚羊的心脏。他承认自己的急躁，但他不想去理会。他只想占有对方，把对方吃拆入腹，融进骨血，完完全全地投入这场爱与欲的盛宴中。  
周雨觉得自己快要融化了。对方完全不顾方位，只一味地凶猛进攻，炽热的温度从结合处传到四肢百骸，在皮肉之下翻滚，快要炸裂。姿势所限，樊振东只堪堪将周雨的军裤褪到大腿根部之下几寸，沉重的金属皮带扣随着樊振东凶猛的撞击，一下一下敲在周雨鼓胀的囊袋上，前端昂扬着渗出透明的前液，涨到发疼。  
周雨有心想要用手纾解，却束手无策。樊振东为刀俎，他为鱼肉，只能躺在案板上，任猎人摆弄。他仰起头，喉结滚动，嘴里发出破碎的呻吟，心里有一个声音越来越响。他希望这样被对待，他享受猎人的刀锋在他的身上留下一道道鲜艳的痕迹，刺进他的皮肉，放出他的血液，就这么完完全全地向对方敞开。  
啊，这该死的斯德哥尔摩综合征。  
“小雨……小雨……”樊振东喘着粗气喃喃，在周雨好看的锁骨上啃咬，像是在撒娇，“周雨……雨哥……这次就用后面好不好……”  
而周雨一向对樊振东的撒娇毫无办法。  
樊振东改变角度，改往那要命的一点撞过去，周雨腰一软就往下沉，却被进到了更深的地方。樊振东这会儿不是猎人了。他是狮子。狮子叼着羚羊的后颈，在崎岖的山路上颠簸，一起向着顶峰冲去。  
周雨尖叫着释放的时候，樊振东也尽数交待在了他身体里。  
樊振东喘了几口，伸手把周雨手上的皮带解了下来，一边轻轻地揉周雨有些发红的手腕，一边凑在周雨耳边小声唤他“小雨”。  
周雨赖在樊振东身上，连眼皮都不愿意抬一下，只懒懒地“嗯”了一声，便任由樊振东替他清理身上的狼藉。樊振东给周雨把军服上的褶皱抹平，又一颗颗把扣子扣到领口。他分寸把握得极好，军服底下一片杜鹃花似的烂漫的红色，风纪扣一扣上就只剩一截修长的脖颈。周雨身上的风景只能给他看，想到这，他有点孩子气的得意。  
周雨给自己弄成这个样子，车是开不了了。樊振东打开车门，把周雨小心翼翼地在副驾驶上放好，给系好安全带，又绕到后座取了件外套盖在他身上，这才坐到驾驶座上发动车子。  
他俩这么一折腾，正好赶上晚高峰，汽车腊肠一样一节节在马路上排好，动弹不得。周雨这下倒清醒了，还有心情打趣樊振东：“这下好了，我是真的身体不舒服了。”  
樊振东把视线从一路飘红的交通灯上移到周雨脸上。他虽然最近瘦了二十多斤，但根本就比不上周雨只有巴掌大的脸，一张脸上几乎只剩一双猫儿似的大眼睛，映着外面璀璨的灯火，好看的紧。  
樊振东嘴角弯弯，探出手臂在周雨鼻子上刮了一下，“小雨你得多吃点，你瘦成这样才叫别人担心呢。”  
周雨似乎不喜欢被当成小孩子一样对待，撅着嘴，刘海儿柔顺的搭在前额上，却更显小了。  
“别人担心，关你什么事儿啊？”  
樊振东眨眨眼，“我心疼啊！”  
“你心疼个屁！”周雨瞪了樊振东一眼，“你心疼我还……还这么折腾我……”  
樊振东立马垮下脸来，一秒变回可怜兮兮的小孩，瘪着嘴嘟囔：“雨哥我想你了嘛！最近比赛我话都没有跟你说上几句，看你老跟博哥科哥混在一起我老难过了！我……我特想跟你一起去过生日，可是我要控制饮食，你知道的，我忍不住，不管是对蛋糕还是对你，还有……”  
“行了行了，谁怪你了？”周雨及时打断小孩的碎碎念，把手从樊振东的军服底下伸出来捏上小孩的脸，嗯，手感没有以前好了，“有什么办法呀，我也心疼你啊。”


End file.
